Pickle/Gallery/Season 3 (1-10)
Dinocoaster S3E1 Line for the bouncy house.png S3E1 Crusher and Pickle waiting in line.png S3E1 Crusher "This line is too long".png S3E1 Pickle tries to cheer Crusher.png S3E1 Pickle "Waiting can be fun".png S3E1 Pickle decides to sing a waiting song.png S3E1 Pickle singing a waiting song.png S3E1 Pickle watches Crusher dig.png S3E1 Pickle speechless.png The Hundred Mile Race The Polar Derby S3E3 Pickle scatting in the snow.png S3E3 Pickle as a reporter.png S3E3 Pickle reports on the Polar Derby.png S3E3 The snow is snowy.png S3E3 The racetrack is.png S3E3 Pickle "Racetracky!".png S3E3 Pickle sees Crusher coming.png S3E3 Pickle "Here comes one of our race cars, now".png S3E3 Pickle interviewing Crusher.png S3E3 Crusher "I am!".png S3E3 Pickle "...is gonna take home the ice trophy?".png S3E3 Pickle "...is gonna crash into a tree?".png S3E3 Pickle scatting by a hill.png S3E3 Pickle gives another report.png S3E3 Pickle "What a race we've had so far".png S3E3 Pickle hears Crusher coming.png S3E3 Pickle sees Crusher pass him.png S3E3 Pickle follows after Crusher.png S3E3 Pickle gives Crusher another interview.png S3E3 Pickle "And you're getting closer to the finish line".png S3E3 Pickle "And you're about to drive on super slippery ice".png S3E3 Pickle hears Zeg and Starla.png S3E3 Pickle "And as if the Polar Derby".png S3E3 Crusher shocked again.png S3E3 Pickle giving the question.png S3E3 Pickle looks at the abominable blaster.png S3E3 Giant snowball fired.png S3E3 Pickle amazed by the abominable blaster.png S3E3 Pickle scatting on an ice bridge.png S3E3 Pickle giving his third report.png S3E3 Ice bridges.png S3E3 Pickle "And let me tell you".png S3E3 Pickle sees Crusher yet again.png S3E3 Pickle catches up to Crusher yet again.png S3E3 Pickle to Crusher "You are having some race".png S3E3 Pickle "...you're still in first place?".png S3E3 Pickle "...you're almost at the finish line?".png S3E3 Pickle "...you're about to crash into a snowman?".png S3E3 Pickle hears Stripes.png S3E3 Pickle "And just when I thought".png S3E3 Pickle "I thought wrong".png S3E3 Pickle reports on the super sun machine.png S3E3 Pickle wrapping things up.png S3E3 Pickle "A terrific end to a terrific race".png S3E3 Crusher sulking behind Pickle.png S3E3 Pickle interviews Crusher one last time.png S3E3 Pickle "...should've gotten the ice trophy?".png S3E3 Pickle "...is about to have snow fall on their head?".png Light Riders Catch That Cake! The Bouncing Bull Racetrack Mega Mud Robot Knighty Knights Toucan Do It! S3E10 Crusher and Pickle in the Animal Island stadium.png S3E10 Pickle "We're in a Jungle Ball stadium!".png S3E10 Pickle "And it's full of animals!".png S3E10 Crusher still not up for it.png S3E10 Crusher and Pickle see snack shacks.png S3E10 Crusher wants to get some snacks.png S3E10 Crusher and Pickle approach the snack shacks.png S3E10 Crusher shocked to see the bamboo.png S3E10 Pickle "Pandas love bamboo".png S3E10 Crusher "I would never eat bamboo!".png S3E10 Crusher "But I will eat".png S3E10 Crusher holds the hamburger.png S3E10 Crusher eats the hamburger.png S3E10 The burger tastes weird.png S3E10 Pickle "It's a bamboo burger!".png S3E10 Crusher drops the bamboo burger in disgust.png S3E10 Crusher flees disgusted.png S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png S3E10 Pickle eats the bamboo burger.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Pickle suggests racing fair.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E15 Pickle hit by the bubble blasters.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Pickle still waiting to be rescued.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 Pickle offers a banana and yogurt.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E14 Pickle tries to find the "speed up" button.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E8 Pickle looking at his fingers.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Mary Had a Little Lamb.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries